Air-based fryers are known for cooking food, for example fries or chicken, wherein the heat for preparing the food is provided by hot air. To heat the food for the preparation and cooking purpose, a stream of hot air, or flow of hot air, is generated to circulate around the food placed in a food preparation chamber.
For user comfort and safety, such type of appliances are generally equipped with an air cooling system that generates cool air outside and around the food preparation chamber, in order to keep the external side of the apparatus below a certain temperature.
Such type of air-based fryers are also equipped with a thermal fuse system that cuts the electrical supply in case a defect in the apparatus would cause an over-increase of temperature above a given value. In order to better detect the over-increase of temperature, the thermal fuse system is generally placed in direct contact with the outer wall of the food preparation chamber, outside the food preparation chamber.
Although the thermal fuse system fully plays its role of cutting electrical supply of the apparatus in case of an over-increase of temperature, the performances of such type of air-based fryers regarding the thermal protection could be further improved.